Can you sleep tonight? Edmund one shot
by Miyu101
Summary: I can't stop thinking about her. She is on my mind I can feel her with me walking around me right now.   Edmund X OC


**Hey you guys how are you? Well this is for all the Edmund lovers out there! I love him to death:) my sister Mary loves Peter, so any ways this goes with our Narnia story. Please Review**

**The song I used is: I can't sleep tonight by Allstar Weekend**

**I do not own AllStar Weekend, The Chronicles of Narnia, or the song. (I do own my oc Ashley)**

**-Nikki:)  
**

* * *

_Saturday, it's gettin' late.  
You gotta get home, get on your way._

Ashley and I were sitting in my study, she was helping me with some paper work that Peter had surprised on me three minutes before the two of us decided to go to bed. I looked at Ashley as she sighed.

"Whats wrong?"I asked

"I need to get to my room. See you soon Edmund, may Aslan have grace on you"she said

Ashley walked out of the room.

_That kinda sucks, wish you could stay.  
But, yeah, I get it, you're just not ready._

I hated it...I liked Ashley a lot but she wont stay with me at night, not like Allie will help Peter. She says that she isn't ready for that commitment then goes on about something that doesn't even go with what we were talking about. Yet that's why I love her.

_You say, "baby steps" and I keep waiting, yup,  
I'm not complaining.  
I know you'll be worth it, I'm tossing and turning._

Ashley had said to Lu and I had listened into there conversation that she didn't like to rush into things. I couldn't say anything against that. I threw some of the papers on my desk. I hated how Peter would do this! He would throw this stuff at me then go spend time with Lu, Susan, Allie, and Ashley. I knew if I laid down I couldn't sleep..I had that feeling, I hated having that feeling.

_I lay down,  
you're the first thing that pops in my mind,  
I'm stuck on you._

I finally decided to lay down. As soon as I lay down I wonder if Ashley made it to her room okay. What if someone had sneaked in the castle. I calmed myself down...yet, for some reason I couldn't get my mind off of her. I have had her on my mind for a while now..yet I couldn't make myself tell her.

_You're all around,  
I can still see you with the lights out, lights out.  
_

Even laying down I could still hear her walking around handing me papers, helping me with the headache Peter has given me. I felt her all around me, even when I blew out the candle on the table beside me I saw her. It was like she was glowing. I smiled,

_'Cause I can't sleep tonight.  
When I can't sleep, it's like I'm dreaming.  
'Cause I can't sleep tonight.  
No, I can't sleep and you're the reason._

_'Cause I can't sleep tonight.  
When I can't sleep, it's like I'm dreaming.  
'Cause I can't sleep tonight.  
No, I can't sleep and you're the reason._

Like I thought I couldn't go to sleep. I felt like I already was. I was ruling a country with talking animals and my siblings were kings and queens with me. This girl and her best friend, almost sister, fell out of the sky and I fell for her hard! I realized that the reason I cant sleep is because of her. I keep thinking about her. Worrying about her, I keep wanting her touch.

_So, when I stay awake, know it's for you.  
I've been running all day, it's no use._

I laid in my bed and thought of ways I could make our new comers more at home in Narnia. What could I do...Well for one I could teach them not to get into so much danger. Pain shot threw my body. It was then I remember the work out Oreius had gave us. I was hurting to bad to think...

_'Cause I can't sleep tonight.  
So, tell me can you sleep?  
Tell me can you sleep, tonight?_

I tried to prop on my arm, I closed my eyes and listened to the crickets and the other bugs of the night play their night music. Still I couldn't sleep. I wondered if Ashley was asleep by now? By now she was already in her room.

_Back in class, we'd yap it up.  
I saw you everyday, wasn't enough,  
and after lunch, we'd take the top down.  
I go to touch, you put your guard down._

I thought about tomorrow Susan would make us sit around the table for hours while Mrs. Beaver teaches us stuff I could care less about, Math, since, history, and language, not to mention etiquette. Luckily I had Ashley, Allie, and Peter in Susan's world to laugh up. Yet, when class was over I was sad when Ashley left with Allie. I saw her during lunch. We would always go outside and eat under the big tree. I always lay on my back after I eat, Lu and Ashley always use me as there own human pillow. Then when Peter or Allie called us in I would always brush Ashley's hand and our eyes would meet. Then we would both lean into a kiss...only for her to remember Lucy and jump up and run to Lucy. I would never be able to get in her in a position to kiss...

_Each time I take a step.  
It just gets better, yet, you drive me crazy.  
I know you'll be worth it, I'm tossing and turning.  
_  
Each time I get closer to her, things just get better. Like the other day I took her ridding. We stopped to let our horses drink. When I noticed it she was standing in the water up to her ankles. She turned and smiled at me. It was almost like a Lucy smile. A smile I could never say no to.

"Ed come over here!"she had said

Stupidly I walked over she splashed me. I didn't realize it till I was splashing her what I was doing. We both sat in the grass. She was laughing and I was to. She turned her head and smiled at me saying:

"Glad I got you to smile you look so sad."

My heart went crazy. She drives me crazy and she doesn't even know it. I know when I get the courage up to tell her all these nights of remembering little things about her will pay off.

_I lay down,  
you're the first thing that pops in my mind,  
I'm stuck on you.  
You're all around,  
I can still see you with the lights out, lights out._

I jumped up I was going to see her, then I fell right back down on my couch. I thought how stupid I would be walking down the halls at night. Then Ashley popped back into my mind. I can't stop thinking about her..I am surprised that I haven't called Luc, Su, or Alls Ashley. I looked around my study and saw where she had been standing. I could feel her beside me moving a piece of hair into place.

_'Cause I can't sleep tonight.  
When I can't sleep, it's like I'm dreaming.  
'Cause I can't sleep tonight.  
No, I can't sleep and you're the reason._

I cant sleep...No matter what I try. I hate this...I keep wanting to peach myself to see if I will wake up. I know I wouldn't this is all real. I bare the scar of the White witch. I couldn't stop thinking about what Ashley would have went threw if she was with us while we were fighting the white witch. I can't sleep...I keep thinking about her...Her smile her laugh her walk...her walk really?

_So, when I stay awake, know it's for you.  
I've been running all day, it's no use._

I was supper tired but I had finally realized that something must be keeping me awake, I got up and walked to my room only to hear soft cries coming from the room I had just past. I knew it was Ashley's. I walked to the door and knock on it. She opened it with tears in her eyes. I couldn't just walk to my room and let her cry so I pushed the door opened and I walked in.

_'Cause I can't sleep tonight.  
So, tell me can you sleep?  
Tell me can you sleep, tonight?_

I sat in Ashley's room. Harmony was sleep in one of my old shoes that I was looking for the other day.

"I was looking for that shoe."I said

Ashley laughed and said:

"Sorry she wouldn't let Lucy and Tumnus build her a bed."

I laughed then I turned serious on her.

"Why are you not asleep?"I asked

Ashley's smiled turned to a frown.

"I saw something and I had to draw it..."Ashley said

I walked over and wrapped my arms around her. She buried her head in my stomach and cried some more. I asked:

"Can you sleep?"

_Cause if you can I wanna know exactly how you do.  
I'm wide awake can't take all this thinkin' of you.  
_

She smiled at me and nodded her head.

"Look I will stay right here in case you have another nightmare!"I said

She smiled and go into bed. I sat in her room and I was still awake I couldn't sleep I was only thinking of her. I wish I knew exactly how she did this to me. How she pulled me into her love like it was nothing I can do. I was drawn to her then anyone I have been drawn to before.

_Are you there?  
Can you feel me?  
When I wake up will I still be dreaming?  
_

I wondered if she was still awake if she could feel me sitting right here in her own room. I couldn't believe that I was sitting in the girl that I couldn't get the mind off of the girl that I think I was in love with. I wondered if it would be the same if I go to sleep when and wake up. I hoped that it would be, I don't think I could live if anything was different.

_Oh-ohh, oh-ohh  
I don't wanna still be dreaming, yeah._

It then hit me that I don't want to be dreaming..because I don't want to have Ashley on in my dreams I want her to be mine all the time. I want to hold her when I am awake...when I am asleep and when I am dozing off. I want her...

_'Cause I can't sleep tonight.  
When I can't sleep, it's like I'm dreaming.  
'Cause I can't sleep tonight.  
No, I can't sleep and you're the reason._

While I was sitting there trying to sleep I can't fall asleep. I hate it I feel terrible. I feel like I am dreaming. Like none of this can be real. Like I can't believe that a girl like Ashley is in my world. We are so close to everything that I wanted. I hated waiting for her to realize my feelings or me to realize what I just realize that I can't live without her for the rest of my life. I wanted her in my life.

_So, when I stay awake, know it's for you.  
I've been running all day, it's no use._  
I was sitting in her room still awake. I heard her starting to cry and whimper. I knew she was having a bad dream. I walked over to her and I realized something Aslan must be keeping him awake for Ashley. Edmund realized that he was so tired. He remembered that Peter had made him and Allie run extra laps because they had made fun of him.

_'Cause I can't sleep tonight.  
So, tell me can you sleep?  
Tell me can you sleep, tonight?_

I shook Ashley awake.

"Edmund what are you still doing up?" She asked

"I can't sleep."I replied

She smiled and said:

"I know how you feel I can't sleep either I keep having this terrible dream over and over again."

I smiled and she moved over in her bed and I sat beside her. Then I slouched down and found myself lying down beside her.

"What is so wrong about this dream?"I asked

"Allie and I are happy in Narnia then we have to leave and we never see you guys again."Ashley said

I sighed,

"Tell me can you sleep if I told you that we would see each other again?"I asked

She nodded her head.

_Oh-ohh, oh-ohh  
Tell me can you sleep tonight?  
Oh-ohh, oh-ohh  
Tell me can you sleep tonight?  
Tell me can you sleep tonight? _

She laid her head down on my chest. I looked down at her then I said:

"What are you doing?"I asked

"Listing to your heart beat it is so soft...Your heart beat is my lullaby." she replied

I smiled then I said:

"Can you sleep if you hear my heart beat?"

She smiled and snuggled herself more into my arms. Then she said:

"Yes, I can can you go to sleep if I was in your arms?"

I pulled her closer to me and said:

"Yes, I think I can finally get a great nights sleep."

Then we both fell into a never ending dream.


End file.
